In the prior art, for a chair having a handle, the combination and fixedness of the handle with the chair frame is completed in the assembly process. Therefore, after purchasing the chair, the handle is fixed to the chair frame, the buyer can be installed them by selecting the form he (or she) likes. As a result, the chair may be not so flexible, comfortable and convenient. Furthermore uses of the chair are limited.
However, the handles confine the movement of the user, while a chair without handles will cause the user's hands to suspend. However, chairs with handles and without handles are manufactured repeatedly will cause waste of resources and it causes inconvenient for users.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel chair which can be assembled easily and firmly and the user can assembly the handle to the chair by himself.